Juego de Celos
by MilyMendovi
Summary: Había muchas maneras mas fáciles de averiguar si le gustas a alguien, lamentablemente a Karin le gustaba mas hacerlo de la manera difícil.


**Juego de celos **

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? – Jinta parecía tan molesto con la situación en la que Karin Kurosaki lo había metido.

\- Por supuesto idiota, tu solo cállate y sígueme.

¿Qué clase de locura estaba pensando la menor de los Kurosaki?, pues estaba pensando en nada mas y nada menos que en usar a Hanakari Jinta para darle celos a su verdadero interés romántico. Hitsugaya Toshiro era sin duda el chico que a la tenía vuelta loca, aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta nunca. Karin no había podido dejar de pensar en él por más que su orgullo le gritaba que dejara de hacer esas estupideces pues, al parecer a él no le importaban las insistentes miradas que ella le daba para llamar su atención, o tal vez eso era lo que el joven de cabello blanco queria darle a entender.

Karin no era del tipo de mujer que se arrastrara por el chico que le gusta si este la ignoraba deliberadamente, entonces, ¿Por qué esta ahora actuando tan infantil tratando de darle celos a su compañero de clases?, Bueno, pues porque una vez le llego el rumor sobre Toshiro diciendo que tenía ciertos sentimientos por ella, pero hasta ahora lo ha negado rotundamente, muy a pesar de sus mejillas rojas cada vez que le hablan de ella. La pelinegra sintió tanta curiosidad por comprobar si aquello era cierto o no, si en verdad le gusta o no, la verdad es que aumentaron mucho sus ilusiones cuando eso llego a sus oídos, pero el simple hecho de pensar que todo fuera una mentira para molestarla la molestaba sobremanera.

Así que se le ocurrió un brillante plan, una estrategia para no parecer una tonta al intentar descubrir la verdad, Jinta era uno de sus pocos amigos a los que le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle de aquel problema así que él mismo se ofreció. Bueno, lo convenció más al decirle que lo ayudaría a salir con su gemela.

Era fin de semana y Karin había escuchado por casualidad que el albino estaría en una sala de juegos, así que sin dudarlo la pareja de amigos se dirigieron al lugar. Jinta y Karin caminaron muy pegados hasta donde estaba Toshiro, pero ambos se detuvieron un momento al ver que él de ojos turquesas estaba acompañado por una chica que ninguno se habría esperado.

\- ¡¿Yuzu?! – su gemela la miro curiosa por un momento, pero siempre teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Toshiro inmediatamente volteo a verla con la intención de sonreír, intensión que desapareció al momento de verla acompañada del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Karin-chan!, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – la miro fijamente por un par de segundos antes de pasar a Jinta a quien miro con una ceja en alto, cuestionándolo, pero con un toque de diversión reflejada en sus ojos mieles.

\- Perdón que los interrumpa, solo venia porque aquí mi… – miro al pelirrojo que no sabía que decir dejándole el paquete de cargar con esa mentira – amigo Jinta Hanakari quería conocerte, Toshiro, Jinta dice que eres increíble, inteligente, atlético y atractivo.

Jinta le dio un ligero pellizco dándole una mirada de molestia por haberlo puesto en una situación en la que se pone en duda su sexualidad. Toshiro y Yuzu también tenían miradas curiosas pues no lograban comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Si, definitivamente fue un gran error actuar de una manera tan obvia. Pero la culpa la tenía Toshiro por ser tan malditamente perfecto.

-Es un placer conocerte, Hanakari – hablo Toshiro con un tono un poco mas frio que de costumbre. Jinta como buen amigo, estrecho la mano de Toshiro siguiéndole el juego a la pelinegra, ya era hora de poner en marcha su astuto y perfecto plan.

\- Toshiro, tu eres muy bueno con los deportes, ¿cierto? – trato de sonar casual.

\- Creo que eso es más que obvio teniendo en cuenta que soy el capitán y mejor jugador del equipo de futbol, no entiendo por que lo preguntas si tu misma lo has visto, estamos en el mismo equipo después de todo.

\- No te presto la suficiente atención como para darme cuenta de esas cosas – pudo notar como aquel comentario sin duda lo había afectado a pesar de ser una mentira, porque la verdad era que durante las prácticas y los partidos no podía dejar de ver a su sexy capitán - Jinta también hace deporte, el practica mucho el beisbol y es un increíble bateador.

\- ¿En serio? – alzo una blanquecina ceja hacia el pelirrojo que trago saliva al sentirse un poco intimidado por la mirada asesina Toshiro.

\- Si, muy en serio, yo creo que en deportes tal vez el te gane, tiene mejor condición física que tú, eso sin duda - Al parecer esto lo hirió, la mueca que hizo en su cara fue algo de incredulidad y en sus ojos no demostraba más que molestia, aunque no estaba dirigida a ella, esa mirada tenía el nombre de Jinta. Perfecto, el plan está dando resultados.

\- Que bien que te guste hacer deporte – hizo una pausa antes de mirar a la gemela tierna y tomarla de los hombros acercándola a él, causando una furia dentro de la falsa pareja – me parece que estamos siendo mus groseros, estamos ignorando completamente a tu hermana Yuzu, no se lo merece teniendo en cuenta que es una de las más hermosas chicas del mundo, ¿no te parece Hanakari?

Sin poder evitarlo, el tonto simplemente asintió con una sonrisa de pervertido en su rostro, esto no estaba planeado, así que le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo para que volviera al plan, ya después él tendría la oportunidad de mirar todo lo que quisiera a su hermana.

-Si, perdón, si es bastante linda – admitió con sus mejillas rojas, causando una hermosa y brillante sonrisa de Yuzu en respuesta. Jinta sonrió igual que ella, ¿Qué demonios?, se supone que la química y conexión de miradas debería de ser entre Toshiro y Karin, no entre ellos dos aun, tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes.

-Si, Yuzu es muy linda y nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa? – pregunto tratando de volver al plan inicial.

\- Karin, ¿estás celosa de tu propia hermana? – preguntó inocentemente el idiota ganándose una mirada mortal de la pelinegra. Definitivamente iba a matarlo después de esto, se supone que tiene que ayudarla, no arruinarla. La expresión en el rostro de Toshiro estaba a la expectativa de su respuesta, pero Kurosaki Karin no era tan tonta como para dejar al descubierto sus intenciones.

\- No, no estoy para nada celosa, es más, lo reconozco, mi bella hermana Yuzu es una chica bastante linda, su lindura se compara con lo atractivo que tú eres, Jinta - Lo tomo y se abrazó a él, Karin vio con una malvada mirada a Toshiro y cualquiera que lo viera diría sin duda que el jovencito estaba muriendo de celos. Solo tenía que admitirlo para así terminar con eso de una buena vez.

\- Si, ya sabemos que Jinta es todo lo bueno que podemos imaginar, que es atractivo, que es un gran deportista, etcétera, ¿podríamos hablar de algo que no sea Hanakari? – frunció el ceño mostrándose claramente molesto con la forma en la que ella presumía de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Hitsugaya-Kun?, ¿Qué manera es esa de decir las cosas?, ¿acaso estas celoso de Jinta? – Los tres lo miraron fijamente y él se puso nervioso, no se sabía bien si fue por la respuesta que iba a dar o porque todos parecían unos acosadores mirándolo tan fijamente.

\- ¿Se podrían alejar de mí? – todos se rindieron alejándose poco de su rostro - bueno, no estoy para nada celoso, simplemente me parece de muy mal gusto que tú, Kurosaki, estás alardeando demasiado sobre tu amigo, digo, hablas mucho, pero Hanakari no ha demostrado que es bueno en algo, ¿Qué tal si no sabe ni coordinar sus pies con el balón?, tal vez él no sepa ni recibir un pase, y tu hablando muy bien de sus habilidades.

\- Pero estoy totalmente segura de que el es tan bueno como digo, mientras que tu ni siquiera puedes encontrar alguna otra característica que no sea "es muy linda" para describir a Yuzu – la vena de su cien hizo acto de presencia ante la frase que acababa de salir de su boca.

\- Pues discúlpame, pero ella es la única chica que conozco que es más hermosa que todas las demás, incluyéndote – Bueno, auch, ese si que fue un golpe bajo.

\- ¡Si no conoces a todo el mundo no deberías generalizar! – grito ya sin poder disimular su creciente enojo.

\- El decir eso no es generalizar, es una simple expresión, ni siquiera puedes entender eso – rodo los ojos llegando al límite de su paciencia.

\- ¡¿Me estas llamando tonta?!

\- Pues si el saco te queda.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido!, vámonos de aquí Jinta - Voltee hacia donde se suponía que estaba el idiota pelirrojo, pero él ya no estaba más ahí, y al parecer Yuzu había desaparecido también. Toshiro y Karin se miran de nuevo y sin duda querían asesinarse con las miradas, luego ambos desviaron sus miradas hacia donde se fueron Jinta y Yuzu, se fueron juntos y los dejaron ahi solos discutiendo como tontos.

\- Vaya, en verdad me abandono por ese idiota – dio un suspiro mientras se recargaba en una mesa cercana.

\- Cierra la boca Toshiro, Jinta no es ningún idiota – claro que no lo creía así, después de todo a él le confiaría la felicidad de su hermana.

\- Si claro, tu amigo es un completo idiota – bufó - me molesta.

\- ¿Crees que a mí no me molesta que él se haya ido?, se supone que estábamos en una cita – se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos con resignación.

\- Yo también estaba en una agradable cita, de no ser por ti que llegaste con todas esas palabrerías sobre tu amigo, ¿Por qué te empeñaste en hacerlo quedar mejor que yo?, ¿Acaso crees que soy un inútil? – al abrir sus ojos pudo notar como la mirada del albino parecía un poco herida. Bueno, tal vez se paso un poco de la raya.

\- Por supuesto que no, yo no quería eso, tu eres el mejor en todo lo que haces, yo simplemente quería que… - Mierda, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, debería aprender a callar sus impulsos, ahora él estaba frente a ella con esa mirada intensa, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero por suerte para la Kurosaki le era muy fácil evadir ese tipo de situaciones.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías?

\- Olvídalo Hitsugaya, ahora quiero que me expliques que hacias en una cita con mi hermana y... ¿Por qué dijiste que ella era más hermosa que yo?, no es que lo niegue, pero a me refiero a que a las chicas no les gusta que los hombres las comparen con las demás, en especial si esa chica es su propia hermana – había intentado cambiar de tema, pero no pudo evitar hablar de aquello demostrando lo mucho que la había afectado ese comentario.

\- Tu hermana insistio demasiado, ademas, ¿Qué más querías que dijera?, tú te estabas haciendo del rogar, tenía que hacer algo para llamar tu atención y molestarte, así como me molestabas dándome celos con Hanakari.

¿Cómo lo descubrió?

Esperen un momento…

¡UN MOMENTO!

¿Él estaba tratando de darle celos a ella?

¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡SABIA QUE TENIA RAZON!

\- ¿Querías ponerme celosa? – sonrió con suficiencia al albino que se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

\- Yo… yo… - Sus nada comunes tartamudeos no hacían más que confirmar sus sospechas. El suspiro cerrando sus ojos antes de hablar de nuevo - Si, quería ponerte celosa, ¿algún problema con eso? - Él estaba nervioso, pero al fin lo dijo. Si lo acepto tan pronto de este modo tal vez la pelinegra debió ser directa desde el principio.

\- ¿Yo te gusto? – Listo, lo soltó. Karin había tenido miedo de realizar esa pregunta, pero después de escuchar aquello se lleno del valor suficiente para preguntárselo.

\- Bueno, no puedo dejar de verte la mayoría del tiempo y por alguna razón cada vez que te escucho reír siento que mi corazón se acelera, así que la respuesta a tu pregunta es un si – trato de sonar como si estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo delataban. Y Karin no podía encontrar nada más tierno que eso.

Sus ojos se iluminaron en el momento en el que Toshiro dijo eso, había esperado oír eso desde el primer momento en que lo vio, desde el primer momento en el que se enamoró de él, y ahora se lo estaba diciendo, directamente.

\- ¿Yo te gusto? - Volteo a verla con un rostro que por más que quería verse normal, fallaba patéticamente mostrando lo nervioso y ansioso que estaba por escuchar la respuesta. No sabía porque tomo esa actitud, si creía que su respuesta es más que obvia.

\- Eres un tonto Toshiro, ¿Cómo crees que puedes NO gustarme?

Su mirada fue de pánico por un momento y después escuchar la frase completa se relajó y sonrió, dejando sin aliento a la más joven de los Kurosaki, pero solo duro un segundo antes de mostrarse serio, pero con un ánimo mucho mejor.

\- ¿ahora que, Karin?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – se hizo la inocente como si no supiera de que hablaba el albino.

\- Yo te gusto, tú me gustas, no crees que deberíamos…

\- ¿Ser novios o algo parecido? – El rojo de sus mejillas regreso con un poco más de intensidad y sin poder evitarlo la sonrisa adorno el rostro de Karin, y lo único que pudo sentir después de eso fueron sus labios chocando con los del joven frente a ella. Toshiro la estaba besando. Si, eso hizo, estaba totalmente segura de que no fue un sueño o una alucinación momentánea.

\- Si sonríes de esa manera no podré evitar besarte – y ahora era ella quien sentía sus mejillas calentarse con una intensidad devastadora quedándose sin palabras – Y bien, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto ahora mas confiado que antes haciéndolo parecer tan cool, sexy y perfecto. Idiota.

\- Bueno, supongo que hasta un rarito como tu merece una oportunidad.

Toshiro se habría sentido ofendido y habría reclamado, de no ser porque justo al siguiente segundo Karin tenia sus labios puestos sobre los suyos callando toda palabra que pudiera arruinar su momento.

* * *

Bueno bueno, solo queria quitarme la espinita de hacer un OS Hitsukarin desde que comence a leer las historias de Celeste Kaomy-chan XD

Espero que las que lo lean les agrade :) y quien sabe, tal vez despues suba algun otro de esta parejita uwu

Los personajes le perteneces a Tite ;)


End file.
